Winter 2016 Infinity Cup
The 2016 Winter Infinity Cup was the second iteration of the Infinity Cup. Thirty (32) boards were scheduled to compete in a 4x8 Group Stage where the top 2 teams from each group would then face off in a single-elimination playoff bracket to see who was to be crowned as the second champion of the Infinity Cup. The Infinty Cup is currently streamed on the Official /icup/ Hitbox . This will be the second time around for streamer Cotton and the first time for newcomer Erik. Rules Group Stage 3 points for win, 1 point for tie, zero for loss. Top 2 teams in points advance to Knockouts. In case of tie, GD will determine tiebreaker or else away goals or else the tied teams will play a tie breaker game. No OT or Penalties. Knockouts 16 team single elimination. OT and Penalties enabled. Match and general rules can be found here: http://pastebin.com/SgFLEGL2 Draw Draw was determined by Random.org, the video of the draw stream can be found here:INSERT LINK HERE. The top 16 from /icup/ I were ordered in the first 16 spots, with /cuteboys/ taking /intl/s place, and the newcomers were randomly placed on the list. The first 8 teams have their orders randomized 10 times, and then the next pairs of 8 while each team in the group of 8 is placed in a corresponding letter group going down the list. Group Stage Schedule Group Stages Group Stage Matches will be played for the first two long weekends (Friday to Sunday) of the event. Group matches will have each group play their first two matches, and then rotate to the next two until all 48 matches are played. The first Friday, Sunday and the 2nd Saturday will have Groups A-D play. The first Saturday and 2nd Friday and Sunday will have Groups E-H play. Matches will be 30 minutes long in real time (including set up and intermissions) and be set for 10 minutes in-game. Gamedays will start at 1700UTC for each day except Day 1. 2 and 4 which will start at 2000UTC. Group A: /a/ vs /co/ Result: /co/ won 2-0 /cow/ vs /hebe/ Result: /hebe/ won 3-2 /a/ vs /hebe/ Result: /a/ won 3-1 /co/ vs /cow/ Result: /cow/ won 2-3 /cow/ vs /a/ /hebe/ vs /co/ Group B: /v/ vs /tv/ Result: /v/ won 2-1 /mu/ vs /cyber/ Result: draw 2-2 /v/ vs /cyber/ Result: draw 0-0 /tv/ vs /mu/ Results: /tv/ won 5-3 /cyber/ vs /tv/ /mu/ vs /v/ Group C: /k/ vs /pol/ Result: /k/ won 3-0 /tg/ vs /tech/ Result: draw 2-2 /k/ vs /tg/ Result: /k/ won 4-2 /pol/ vs /tech/ Result: /tech/ won 1-3 /tech/ vs /k/ /tg/ vs /pol/ Group D: /pone/ vs /leftypol/ Result: /leftypol/ won 6-0 /fit/ vs /baphomet/ Result: draw 1-1 /pone/ vs /fit/ Result: /fit/ won 0-1 /leftypol/ vs /baphomet/ Result: /leftypol/ won 1-0 /fit/ vs /leftypol/ /pone/ vs /baphomet/ Group E: /argentina/ vs /furry/ Result: /furry/ won 3-1 /r9k/ vs /starwars/ Result: /r9k/ won 2-1 /argentina/ vs /r9k/'' ''Result: /argentina/ won 3-2 /furry/ vs /starwars/ Result: /starwars/ won 0-6 /r9k/ vs /furry/ /starwars/ vs /argentina/ Group F: /bane/ vs /cuteboys/ Result: /cuteboys/ won 5-4 /b/ vs /senran/ Result: /senran/ won 4-0 /bane/ vs /b/ Result: draw 1-1 /cuteboys/ vs /senran/ Result: /senran/ won 3-4 /senran/ vs /bane/ /b/ vs /cuteboys/ Group G: /sp/ vs /gamergate/ Result: /sp/ won 2-0 /n/ vs /kind/ Result: /n/ won 3-1 /sp/ vs /n/ /gamergate/ vs /kind/ /n/ vs /gamergate/ /kind/ vs /sp/ Group H: /christian/ vs /monster/ Result: draw 1-1 /just/ vs /his/ Result: /just/ won 4-3 /christian/ vs /just/ /monster/ vs /his/ /just/ vs /monster/ /his/ vs /christian/ 2nd day after show game (not official): /leftypol/ vs /baphomet/ Result: draw 5-5 Knockouts: (January 9th and 10th) Round of 16 (Saturday) Group A 1st Place v.s. Group H 2nd Place (1700UTC) Group B 1st Place v.s. Group G 2nd Place (1730UTC) Group C 1st Place v.s. Group F 2nd Place (1800UTC) Group D 1st Place v.s. Group E 2nd Place (1830UTC) Group E 1st Place v.s. Group D 2nd Place (1900UTC) Group F 1st Place v.s. Group C 2nd Place (1930UTC) Group G 1st Place v.s. Group B 2nd Place (2000UTC) Group H 1st Place v.s. Group A 2nd Place (2030UTC) Quarter Finals (Sunday) 1st Ro16 Winner v.s. 2nd Ro16 Winner (1700UTC) 3rd Ro16 Winner v.s. 4th Ro16 Winner (1730UTC) 5th Ro16 Winner v.s 6th Ro16 Winner (1800UTC) 7th Ro16 Winner v.s. 8th Ro16 Winner (1830UTC) Semi Finals (Sunday) 1st QF Winner v.s. 2nd QF Winner (1900UTC) 3rd QF Winner v.s. 4th QF Winner (1930UTC) Finals+3rd Place Game (Sunday) 1st SF Loser v.s. 2nd SF Loser (2000UTC) 1st SF Winner v.s. 2nd SF Winner (2030UTC) /icup/ II Winner v.s. Final Boss (2100UTC) Closing Ceremonies (2115UTC)